Only Frost is Seen
by Stygian Sparrow
Summary: When North thinks the Guardians should get to know better, Jack starts to panic. Why? Because in all three hundred years, he has never told anybody is darkest secret. And even though Jack tries to prevent his secret from being found out, it just un-buries itself. But what is his secret? Well, here's the truth. Jack is blind. blind!Jack AU
1. Prologue

**I have been reading to many ROTG fanfics with Blind!Jack. But there are only a few. So, what is the logical thing to do? Write one!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack!"

I turned around towards the sound of North's voice. I was in the room he renovated for me, drawing frost pictures on the wall. It was now fall, which had to be one of the most boring seasons ever for me because apparently, there's not to be any snow in early October. I could probably go to Antarctica for a while, but there's nobody there.

My theory: October is evil.

"I have a great idea!"

"If it's to make it normal to have snow in October, I'm in."

"Vhat? No, ve Guardians are going to get to know each other better."

I froze at this. **(AN: Pun intended) **The Guardians have had _centuries _to get to know each other. That means all of the questions would be about me.

"Um... Are you sure this is a good idea? Christmas is in three months and-"

"YES! How could I forget about Christmas? Ve vill have we meeting next week!"

Great. Still going to have the meeting. At least I have a week to think about what I was going to say.

"Sounds good..." I said as I flew out of the workshop.

Now, any type of "getting to know you better" questions are terrifying, but even more so for me. After three _hundred _years, I finally found out about my past. But of course, there's more.

There was a reason I always had my hood up. There was a reason I froze things unnecessarily. There was a reason I needed my staff. There was a reason I never let people see my eyes up close.

All those things had a reason. I never wanted anybody to find out, but I might have to. Besides, what am I scared of? It doesn't really bother me. Until I got my memories back. Then again, all of this panic was because of one thing.

I was blind.

* * *

**Got the prologue done! YAY! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, because I really like all of these Hurt/Comfort stories that have a hint of Angst in them for some reason. I really don't know why...**

**Anyways, I am going to have the next chapter up soon(-ish), so look out for that.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions, I will listen! And I respond to reviews.**


	2. According to Tooth

**So... Happy February!**

**I know I PMed a lot of reviewers "Saturday or Sunday", but I am a lazy. So, sorry about that. At least it isn't like the "Summer with Muggles" unofficial hiatus. Hmm... Has it been three days since the last update? NO! It's been three months.**

**Plus, I forgot something last time. The thing that we all hate to admit. The...**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned DreamWorks. I don't. Now, help me form an angry mob to let me takeover the company!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Even though I was blind, I could still "see". Whenever I froze something, the frost outlined the the shape with a blue-white light. **(*cough* askblindjackfrost on tumblr's headcanon *cough*)** When I was flying, the wind avoided obstacles, and since there's nothing to freeze in the sky, I just have to trust the wind. I could also use my staff like a normal blind person would.

But, I wasn't always blind. When I was human, I could see. I had great vision. Until the day I died. I must have bumped my head really hard on the ice as I fell in, because things were all dark when I arose from the pond as Jack Frost, the winter sprite. I had seen the moon like it was frost when it told me my name, but the light disappeared shortly afterwards.

When I had first reached Burgess three hundred years ago, I found that my other senses were very accurate, especially hearing. It's nice to have something fill the place where sight should be, but is was _annoying_ at times. Like that one time I flew next to a fire truck siren. Not fun.

I didn't even know what colours were until I found my memories. I had only known black and the blue-white of frost. Probably why I spent an awful lot of time at Tooth Palace looking at them.

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

Jack spends way to much time here at Tooth Palace. He comes here three or four times a week at least. Well, I would probably like to see my memories after three hundred years, but I would get tired of seeing them after the tenth time at least. But then again, Jack did some other strange things.

Well, I just shrug it off. All of the Guardians have some quirks, like how I am "obsessed" with teeth (I'm not obsessed, they are just _way _too under-enthusiastic.), how Bunny is afraid of dogs, and how North likes the elves to wear those weird hats that cover their entire bodies. It just seemed like Jack had a _lot _more quirks than the rest of us did. I wonder why. Maybe-

"TOOTH? ARE YOU HERE?"

As I turned around, I saw Jack floating there, with his staff in his right hand, snow-white bangs covering his eyes, and the hood of his frosted hoodie up, staring directly at me. Why would he be calling my name? I would never understand that winter spirit.

"Um, Jack? I'm right in front of you."

"Oh, yeah. Just didn't see you."

"Then you should get your haircut, or not wear your hood up."

"Nah."

That boy is hopeless.

After a few of my mini fairies deposited teeth and I had directed some of the others to houses of children in Japan, I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye, holding his memory box with Baby Tooth on his shoulder. She was with him every single minute she had off of work.

"Tooth?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"North said that we were going to have a meeting next week. About getting to know each other better. And knowing North, It might be a lot sooner or a lot later than a week. So... Just letting you know."

"Thank you! You know, you can always look at your memories whenever you want. Tooth Palace has open doors."

"Right."

As Jack flew over to the late 1600s section, I could see that he was tapping the staff in front of him. It was barely noticeable, but I could still see him doing it. Every one or two steps, he would tap it in various places. Why was he doing that? Did he always do that? I needed answers, so I did the only logical thing. I went to ask him.

"Jack?"

He turned around and looked at me, slightly startled. If his hood and hair weren't covering his eyes, I probably would have seen his pupil's dilate.

"Y-yeah?"

"What were you doing with your staff just now? I just want to know."

"Oh, um, yeah, I was just, um, well, I was, um, what was I doing?"

Jack sounded nervous. I could also tell that he was lying. He _did _know why he was tapping his staff. I really wanted to know, like now, but would that be a little weird? WAIT! The meeting! I could find out then! I could-

"Um, Tooth?" Jack interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be going now."

"Okay. Be safe!"

He chuckled at my goodbye as he flew out of Tooth Palace. Man, I was really excited for this meeting! I could finally find out about all of his quirks, which staff tapping was now part of. Only one week to wait.

* * *

**Hmm... Tooth's getting suspicious...**

**And there you have it, another chapter. Like always, I _really _appreciate reviews and suggestions, even it is just "update". Because I love you guys and I can show it better when you tell me stuff and I listen to you. So, to quote Desiree (*cough* Danny Phantom *cough*) "So you have wished it, so shall it be."**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME: Any DP fans out there reading this? If so, do you guys know anything about something special for the tenth anniversary? Also, can somebody give me tips on Forensics? Because I sucked at the last meet and I have another meet this Saturday.**

**Oh, another thing. The publishing date for this fanfic was Nico di Angelo's birthday! LOVE YA NICO! Plus today is...**

**TUESDAY! Heat of the moment, it was the heat of the moment...**

**Like always, I respond to _all _reviews if they aren't guest ones.**


	3. Thoughts of Jack

**I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T UPDATE TUESDAY! I'M SUCH AN ASYMMETRICAL FAILURE!**

**If you were wondering why I went into this less than twenty-four hour hiatus, it was becuase I did not have an idea until right before I went to sleep.**

**Warning: There _is _some swearing in this chapter, but it was needed and it is basically just one word over and over again. I really don't care.**

**DISCLAIMER: Somehow, I _still _don't own DreamWorks. Well, I can just kidnap Jack...**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!

SHE SAW THE TAPPY THINGY! SHE SAW THE TAPPY THINGY!

OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!

WHY AM I SUCH A FAILURE!

Let's see. Reasons why Jacks a fail (YAY!):

1. ALMOST REVEALS THAT I AM FUCKING BLIND!

2. Same as 1

3. Same as 1 AND 2!

WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THE THING WITH THE STA-

_CRASH!_

"Ow..." I froze the object. Yep. After seeing the Frost, I could tell this was a tree.

Where was I though? I could be in Burgess, New York, Tokyo, or even fucking Machu Picchu!

"WHY AM I STUPID?!" I started pacing. _Tooth saw, she saw. Maybe I'm panicking too much? It's not such a big deal, right? I mean, it's just the BIGGEST SECRET OF MY WHOLE ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-_

_THUNK!_

My pacing stopped. I had now fallen on some... ice? Okay, so there's trees and ice. I am just going to say I'm in Burgess. I normally come here when I'm upset anyways, so my stupid subconscious must have said "Hey! Wouldn't it be fun for Jack to crash into a tree?".

Slowly, I got up. I also froze another layer of ice onto the pond. I guess it's become one of my "quirks" as Tooth calls them. But hey, somebody could fall through thin ice and drown. I did, anybody could.

Slowly, the wind picked me up and I went to a nearby tree. After using my frost to see the outline, I sat down and begun to think about my life. About my life and those three hundred years alone.

Like when I heard people talking about colours for the first time...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK- 1715_**

It had only been three years since I became Jack Frost. And for those three years, only frost was seen **(Saw an opportunity to do this, took it)**. I still didn't know a ton about the world yet, so I just assumed that this was what everybody saw.

Until I was in Norway.

First of all, Norway is awesome. One of the best places on the Earth. Don't insult Norway. Second of all, I really don't have a second. It's just fun to say "of all".

So, I was out in the country when I heard two girls talking. And just to clear this up, I _do _speak Norwegian. I am actually originally from Norway so I can speak fluent Norwegian.

Anyways, I decided to listen to their conversation.

**(I'm using Google translate. Forgive me.)**

"Jeg kan ikke tro at våren er allerede her!" (**I can't believe spring is already here!) said one of the girls to the other.)**

The second responded, "Jeg vet! Blomstene ser så vakkert!" **(I know! The flowers look so beautiful!)**

I was kind of intrigued in their conversation, because in three years, I had not heard much about these "flowers". (Don't judge me. I was only a winter spirit for three years. I live in winter.)

"Spesielt de røde." **(Especially the red ones.)**

"Den gule virke penere." **(The yellow seem prettier.)**

"Men den lilla er også ganske fin." **(But the purple are also quite nice.)**

"Sant." (**True)**

They switched subject shortly after the end of what I had heard.

Wait, what!? I barely know what flowers are, but what about "red", "yellow", and "purple"? Are they types of flowers? Are they people?

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

It took me another five years to find out what colours were, and another two after that to figure out I was blind. But I never forgot my first encounter with these "colours". I was kind of stupid, but I didn't have anybody to tell me, "Hey! Jack! Yeah, you're blind. Deal with it."

But then again, it never really bothered me that I was blind. I could get around pretty easily, read (braille), and be "normal".

So hear me out when I say this.

I CANNOT EVER FIND THE RIGHT ROOM IN NORTH'S WORKSHOP!

See, he only has signs with words, so wherever I find a room, I have no idea which one is which. And that's not good.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK- One month after Battle of Burgess_**

"Okay. So I need to find North. He said he was in his office. And that is..." Clueless, I started going forwards. North had sent one of his yetis to tell me to come to the office while I was staying here for a week, and the yeti, Phil, just "assumed" (he still hates me) that I knew where the office was. WHICH I DON'T!

Soon enough, I ran into a solid object.

"Great."

After closer examination (that just means freezing the thing), I discovered that it was a door. Of course. It's not as if every single hallway has twenty rooms in it. Note to self: I can't be sarcastic.

_Please let this be the office._ Slowly, I turned the knob and stepped inside the room.

"North?" No reply. Well, only one hundred other rooms to try.

_Jingle._

What's that noise?

_Jingle._

"Hello?"

_Jingle._

This was getting kind of creepy.

_Jingle._

Instinctively, I tightened my grip on my staff and got into a fighting position.

_Jingle._

What is making this noise? Let's see... Is it an elf?

"Dingle? Is this you."

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

I assumed that that meant "yes".

"Okay. So, can you tell me how to get to North's off-"

_CRASH!_

Did I just trip on air? WAIT! Why is there rope around my legs?!

Suddenly, I heard more jingles and felt a rope around my hands.

Oh no. Were the elves kidnapping me? Or taking me hostge? Or-

_CLUNK!_

Oh, look at that. It's all becoming dark...

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Basically, I was kidnapped and held hostage by some elves, which is _not _a laughing matter. The rest of the day was also kind of fuzzy.

Fuzzy like Bunny.

Bunny who I need to tell about the meeting!

* * *

**So, there ya have chapter will probably be better than this, because this was just awkward.**

**Anyways****, ALL reviews are appreciated, even if it is just "update".**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME: Any of you watch D. Gray-Man? Because it is AMAZING! I have also discovered that pop culture like white-haired teens. Examples: Jack Frost, Danny Phantom, and Allen Walker. Weird, huh?**

**IMPORTANT: This will update every Tuesday if possible.**

**Also, should I get a beta for this?**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. At the Warren

**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!**

**Unknown are the names of the people who leave guest reviews...**

**HELLO INTERNET!**

**Yes, I did just make an Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) reference and a danisnotonfire reference.**

**Anyways, it is Tuesday. So yesterday was Tuesday, and today is Tuesday, another chapter of Only Frost is Seen (abbreviation: OFIS), I still don't know if I accommodate innocence, and (your personal favourite)...**

**DISCLAIMER: I _still _haven't kidnapped Jack! Maybe I can hire the elves...**

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

Frostbite is a pain in the arse.

But what really annoys me the most is how the _other_ Guardians think he isn't.

They are all like "Oh! Jack is _sooo_ perfect!" and they're wrong. Jack is a bloody showpony. No doubt he's probably trying to freeze all of Argentina right now. Maybe we can have an army of penguins rise up against him...

Now I'm getting carried away. I took a break from the eggs to go get a flower that could be used as a new dye for the googies. Ya can never start preparing for Easter too early.

As I hopped through the tunnels back to the Warren, I could feel it getting colder, which shouldn't be happening. That meant either one of two things. One, I accidentally made a tunnel to North's Workshop or two, Jack was here.

And as for being a master at making tunnels, it unfortunately has to be two.

Just as I suspected. One I had hopped around the corner and into the the egg producing area, I saw Jack. He was just standing there, leaning against his staff, with his hood over his eyes, staring directly at me. Well, it seemed like he was directly at me, I couldn't see his eyes.

"So, Jack, why're ya here?"

"North is having a meeting next week, and... uh... I thought you would want to know."

"'Kay. Anything else I should know?"

"No."

"But you're still here."

"Yeah..." Jack looked kind of guilty when he said that. But it was that type of guilty look he got whenever he was lying, but was also ashamed of it. So, Jack still had a reason to be here. Was it the eggs? Oh please no! Last time I allowed him to help, they all looked like he had been closing his eyes when he painted them and the ones that _didn't_ look like that all had snowflakes on them. I can _not_ have that happen again. Let's just hope Jack's not here for the eggs.

"Are ya here because you wanted to paint some eggs?"

"YES! I mean, uh, maybe."

Ugh. Why. Can't. He. Be. With. Jamie?

"Sorry, I'm busy." That was probably the worst lie I have ever said.

"Bunny, you don't look busy."

"Well, I am."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am!"

"You're not."

"I AM!"

That shut the gumby up for a while. Then...

The gumby spoke up, "What are you doing, Kangaroo?"

Sacrifices had to be made, "If I allow you to paint some eggs, will you shut up?!"

He nodded. Ugh, why does Frostbite have to be so annoying? Probably because he can get away with everything since nobody can see him. Its sad, but he does have some believers. But all of them are Jamie and his friends.

"Just go over to the river with the dyes in it."

"Okay!" replied Jack. He sounded like a five year-old.

I watched as he started to walk, but then I realized that he was walking in the opposite direction, even though the stream of dyes was_ clearly_ not visible in that direction. Well, he'll eventually sort out his navigating.

I turned around and started to hop over the the plants that grew the eggs. Depositing the dye near the plants and egg golems, I took note that Jack was _still_ by the dye river. It was directly again of me, not behind me.

I just ignored him until...

_THUD!_

Oh no. What just happened? Probably nothing.

The Warren suddenly got twenty degrees colder. Great, something happened. Probably Jack. He has that nasty habit of finding every single way to tick me off. So, I just ignored it.

Big mistake.

It was _past_ freezing in here. I am convinced that icicles are starting to form. And it's all because of Jack! THAT STUPID BLOODY SHOWPONY! I CANNOT TAKE IT ANY MORE! I AM GOING TO GIVE JACK A PIECE OF MY MIND!

Marching over to where the cold seemed coldest, I was ready to unleash all of Hell. Until I found that the gumby was lying on the ground.

Poking him hesitantly with my foot, it seemed that he was unconscious.

Then why is it getting colder in here? Oh, probably because of Frostbite's energy and aura. Like some protection.

Well, that protection's miserable to everybody else. Better wake him up.

_SLAP!_

I've never woken up a person who has been knocked out, but I am _pretty _sure that is what you're supposed to do.

And wouldn't ya know it? Frostbite's hand is starting to move. I am quite an amazing Pooka if I do say so myself.

"Kangaroo?" Jack groaned. At least he was back. But his eyes were still closed. "What happened?"

"I dunno."

"I think I ran into an egg golem."

"Wouldn't you have noticed it was right in front of your face?"

The gumby didn't reply, but just kind of thought about it. He still wasn't opening his eyes and was still just lying on the ground.

"Ya should probably get up."

"Yeah."

Jack sat up, grabbed onto his staff, and the Warren's temperature started rising again.

Then, I noticed his eyes, they were _all _blue! They also looked kind of swirly and glassy. Almost like-

"I should go now."

He flew off and raised his hood in a kind of rushed and hurried manner.

Jack has a secret he's not telling us about...

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I really don't hope he saw my eyes. I know what they supposedly look like and that's why I wear my hood up and grew out my bangs. But those precautions were of know use if Bunnymund knew now.

And I guess that I _should _use my staff to feel my way around. Otherwise, I would probably run into another thing. That's already happened twice.

* * *

**You guys know what I'm getting at in this chapter, right? (PLEASE SAY YOU KNOW!)**

**And some explanation: Jack walked into the egg golem because he wasn't using his staff to tap around a find that. So, he got knocked unconscious. Bunny saw his eyes because his hood was down after he fell. His eyes look like blind people eyes.**

**I was going to upload this during study hall of Forensics practice, but I still didn't have it finished. But, waiting a few extra hours is worth 1,013 words of story.**

**Also, shoutout to hidden frost. Good friend and has some goo fanfics! **

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME: Do any of you speak Japanese? I want to learn and I need a good method of self-teaching.**

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT: I HAVE NO IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT JAMIE, SANDY, OR SOMETHING ELSE!**

**As always, ALL reviews are good and responded to.**

**Till next week! If I am not eaten by a titan...**


	5. Dreams are Memories

**WAIT! IS THIS AN EARLY CHAPTER! BUT IT'S SUNDAY!**

**Yes, you are not going insane. I got this done early. But don't expect this to be customary.**

**Now, time for something from my life that will probably come back to haunt me five years! (I am going to regret this.)**

**I was at this forensics meet on Friday and there was this REALLY cute boy there. I didn't know his name so I called him... Wait for it...**

**HICCUP-KUN!**

**Ugh... I named a real(-ly cute) person after a fictional character. Way to go Stygian... But he did look like Hiccup. And if you are reading this, Hiccup-kun, I did not watch you from the bleachers for twenty minutes.**

**Memories are Dreams. Hmm... You'll kind of understand why I chose this title later. No, probably not. I'M SO SORRY!**

**And as for me and DreamWorks...**

**DISCLAIMER: Jack is not mine yet and the elves haven't agreed to help. I have my eyes on you elves...**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Maybe the reason why Tooth and Bunny suspect something is because _I_ keep on letting the thought of them finding out I'm blind get to me. It has never been a problem in the past seven months. All of the trouble just started with the meeting!

Yes, that has to be it! Tooth didn't see the tapping of the staff _until_ I brought up the meeting. And Bunny didn't see my eyes _until_ I ran into the egg golem because I wasn't doing the tapping thing, which was because of Tooth's suspicions, which all started with the meeting!

I HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!

But how do I make them forget it?

Let's see, they need to loose that part of their memory. Or take attention away from it. Or...

MAKE THEM THINK IT WAS JUST A DREAM!

And in order to that I need dreamsand. Which I don't have. _Great plan Jack, just make the only solution the impossible one. Just great. _Leave it to me to just make a mess of everything.

Maybe there is another way. There_ has_ to be another way. Well, something might come to me in my sleep. I am getting kind of _-yawn-_ tried. Spirits need to sleep anyway...

* * *

**_JACK'S DREAM_**

"Jack! I'm scared!"

My little sister, Emma, was standing atop of the ice with ice skates on. All ready, the thin ice was starting to crack beneath her.

I reassured her, "I know, I know." Standing up out of my kneeling position, I got closer to her, but the moment I took a step, the ice started to crack. Looking down at the thinning ice, I set all of my focus keeping her safe.

"But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in."

I hoped that what I was saying was true. It was all _my_ fault that we had come to the lake. Stupid Jack. _Why am I such an idiot?_

But how would I get Emma off the ice?

"Uh..." Think Jack think. If only this was a game, then it would be fun...

"We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

At least I had an plan now. One of the worst plans in the whole entire history of the world, but it was still a plan.

Apparently, Emma agreed that this was the worst plan. Ever.

"No! We're not!"

The ice around me and her started to crack more. Not good. She needs to have confidence in me, and to believe that I wasn't fooling around with her.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Inching closer to her, the ice started to crack even more. If either one of us fell in, we would probably die.

Starting to laugh out of nervousness, I replied with, "Oh, alright. Well, well, not this time. I promise, I promise, you're gonna be, you're gonna be fine."

She took her brown eyes off the ice at looked into mine. Still nervous, but she had faith in me. Thank God.

"You have to believe in me."

She let out a sigh of relief. Now to execute the plan.

"You want to play a game?" I asked, most of the fear leaving me, "We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday."

"It's as easy as one," setting my bare foot upon the ice, it made a loud noise as the cracks appeared. The fear was back again. But I couldn't let my little sister see that.

I flailed around, pretending to almost fall over before I set my other foot down as I said "two". Emma was laughing and I started to laugh too. This time the ice didn't crack as much.

"Three!" I jumped over to a snow bank, where I spied a long stick that looked like a shepherd's crook. I crouched over, picked it up, and pointed it towards her.

"Now it's your turn. One-"

Emma slid one foot in front of her. The ice cracked and she let out a gasp.

I whispered "That's it, that's it. Two-" as I moved the staff closer to her and she took another small step and let out an even bigger gasp.

"Three!"

Using the stick's curved part, I swung her onto the stronger ice behind me and I switched places with her.

Both of us started to laugh out of relief.

Then, I stood up.

_CRACK!_

The ice gave in and I fell into the lake, hitting my head, making the world go dark.

"JACK!"

_**END OF JACK'S DREAM**_

* * *

I woke up in an instant, startled. That dream, that memory, I usually had it whenever Sandy gave me a dream about my memories and I was stressed out. It was like a nightmare. But Sandy, and all of the other Guardians, didn't know about my past life at all.

Maybe I should have him stop sending me dreams of my memories, but those dreams were the _only_ ones that I could see with colour and depth and... Those dreams were the only time I wasn't blind.

What am I going to do?

Well, I could ask him to stop sending me dreams about my memory whenever I felt stressed our nervous. Along with getting him to convince what Bunny and Tooth saw was just a dream or mirage! And tell him about the meeting!

_Yeah, that's a good idea_, I thought to myself as I summoned the wind to take me to Sandy's Island.

* * *

Flying is amazing. I have probably said that an infinite amount of times, but I'm not kidding. Flying is like Norway. And Norway is awesome.

You can feel your hair being swept and tossed around by the wind as it makes that whistling sound in your ears. So far up in the sky, there's no care in the world. And when you look down, it just seems like a miracle. In one word, flying is exhilarating.

Everything just seems so calm and serene and-

_VOOOOOOOM!_

Argh! Everything's peaceful when there are not planes that make loud noises that hurt blind winter spirits' ears!

Focus Jack. You are having the wind take you Sandy's Island.

I had _no_ idea where in the world I was currently, but I could faintly hear the sound of waves. So I was somewhere with ocean. Well that narrows it down to seventy-one percent of the Earth.

About half an hour later, I arrived at Sandy's Island.

The second I laid a foot upon the ground, I could tell it was made of dream sand. Really fine grains, but slightly fluffy.

Due to the previous times I have been here, I knew that this place was mostly beach and that Sandy had a beach hut somewhere in the middle of the space.

Great. Now I have to search for a beach hut.

Luckily, the island isn't terribly large and I found the beach hut within ten minutes of staff tapping and freezing a few objects made of dream sand.

Once I had opened the door, I stepped inside and heard the noise of dream sand flowing and snoring. Sandy was asleep.

Okay, Jack. All you have to do is tell him to stop sending dreams of my memories when I'm stressed, inform him about the meeting, and get him to convince Bunny and Tooth that the last 24 hours were all but just a dream.

Now that I think about that, that's a horrible plan, even worse than the one I came up with in my last moments of being Jackson Overland. Too late to turn back now.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I almost winced when I heard Sandy turn over.

"Um... Sandy?" I called out to him.

The soft sound of feet coming closer to me told me that he had spotted me and was now coming over.

Great. How am I going to communicate with him? I can't see the sand pictures!

WAIT! Idea! I have been wanting to try this one out for a long time now.

Slowly, I started to freeze the room, making me able to see that blue-white colour of frost.

Now I could see the outline of the bed, the floor, some plant made out of dreamsand.

But Sandy and his dream sand pictures weren't frozen. They were just darkness. But the darkness stood out from the frost, making me able to see it. Jack-1, Blindness-0! Well, more like Jack-Some, Blindness- Infinite for my whole entire life. Whatever.

"Hi, Sandy!"

The sand formed a shape of a snowflake, a hut, and a question mark. Let's see... Umm... Snowflake means me. The hut must mean this beach hut, and the question obviously held it together, making it "Why are you here, Jack?"

"I'm here to ask something of you."

Sandy signaled "What?" with a question mark.

"Well, I was wondering if you can make Bunny and Tooth think all that happened in the last twenty-four hours was just a dream-"

An "X" formed above Sandy's head. Obvious "No."

"Please?"

Another "X".

"All right."

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe I just let my plan go to waste!

"Also," Sandy was probably rolling his eyes right now, "Can you not give me dreams about my memories when I'm stressed? It kind of brings up bad memories..."

There was no reply for a little while until there was a check mark that meant "Yes" above his head.

"Thanks. And North's having a meeting in six days. Bye!"

Jumping into the air, the wind carried me out of the hut and off the island. That went well (-ish). I did leave kind of abruptly, but the awkwardness was killing me. At least I had a technique of communicating with the downside I froze his beach hut. CRAP! He's probably wondering why it's frozen now!

_Ugh..._ First Tooth, then Bunny, now Sandy? Another point goes to being blind.

* * *

**I had to watch that memory _repeatedly_ on YouTube to write it. Do you know how much sorrow it caused me? Lots.**

**This is the longest chapter so far (YAY!), being 1,639 words without the AN's. I was almost gonna make this two chapters, but the parts after the dream would be really boring. Which I am sorry for in this chapter because I suck at writing Sandy. I. AM. SO. SORRY.**

**I was also gonna quote Iggy (What do you know? Another blind teen that can fly.) from the Maximum Ride series, which I just started reading today, but the quote didn't seem appropriate for this chapter.**

**Blah, blah, blah... Heat of the moment is not today... Blah, blah, blah...**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME: For some reason now, I have this burning desire to write a Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians crossover where Danny dies and becomes the spirit of Halloween. So, tell me if you would look forward to that.**

**As always, ALL reviews are appreciated and responded to unless they are guest reviews and I update on the day Dean died 100 times on. A.K.A. Tuesday. Unless I finish a chapter early or I go into a day of hiatus.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Basically Book Advertisement

**Hey guys! Can you believe we are already on chapter six. And I have over a hundred reviews, follows, and favorites! Yay me!**

**What else... I basically am trying to get you people to read Maximum Ride because you should. Oh yes, to one of the guest reviewers, Dean is a main character on the show Supernatural. And...**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't have Jack or DreamWorks, still have my eye on the elves.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I am just digging myself into a hole. Or trench. Or- this really doesn't matter if this is a hole or a trench. It's metaphorical! Ugh... I get so off topic sometimes. Is that a good thing? Oh well.

But I am metaphorically digging myself into a hole. Each time I try to dig a tunnel _out, _I just end up digging myself farther in.

So, in order to keep the secret that I am blind that Bunny _miraculously _never figured out (Is he blind? Hahaha...), I am just totally going to the opposite of the previous plan. The previous plan was "get help from people and make an effort to keep my secret". Now, the new plan is "don't get help and make no effort whatsoever".

Sounds terrible, but it will probably work out. I hope.

Okay, time to remove myself from society. God, I sound like a fangirl on Tumblr now. What is my life?

What to do, what to do?...

I know! The library!

Don't look at me like that. Libraries are like flying. And flying is like Norway. And Norway is what? Good. So off to the library!

* * *

Now that I was flying, I told the wind to take me to the Burgess Local Library. It wasn't terribly large, but it had that local feel. Besides, it's not easy to get lost in unlike the downtown one in Milwaukee. Seriously, that one had a museum in it on the history of sunken ships. Why does a library need that?

Once I touched down, I felt a person pass right through me. Has somebody punched you and knocked the wind out of you for a second. Well, that's what it feels like. Not pleasant.

The sound of people walking and chatting filled the air, and I could have sworn I heard somebody say something about the apocalypse and tacos. Anyway, I started navigating the the halls and rows of thousands upon thousands of books until I reached the braille section.

It was small, only holding around nine hundred or so books and was kind of hidden in the corner of the farthest wing. There was rarely anybody there, so it was always nice that _I _didn't just walk though somebody myself. I've done it before though.

Bending over, I started to touch my index finger to the back of the books' spines. Feeling the indentations underneath, I found myself in the young adult book area.

_Let's see. Alex Cross... Witch and Wizard... Maximum Ride... Well, that looks interesting._

I picked it up and traced the bumps on the back of the book. It mentioned saving the world, chocolate chip cookies, wack-job kidnappers, and missing parents. Sounds good.

_Well, _I thought to myself as I opened up to the first page, _time to start reading._

* * *

OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS SO FREAKING AMAZING! They were mutant bird kids from a place called the School and they had to save Angel, and they could fly, and one of the characters was blind (Like _me!_), and it is just one of the best books in the universe! And three hundred years time gives you a lot of books to read.

Wish they had more than just the first book here though, I am really excited to see what happens in the second, especially with Iggy. I guess he's my favorite character.

Well, I should probably go somewhere else. I think I've been freezing some of the pages together. Not a good thing. Plus, I'm near the checkout, evn though I'm not getting any books. Is it even called a checkout?

"Jack!"

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

_Ugh_... I hate school _so _much. It's already mid-October and we have had _seven_ major projects! And now we got another! Can you believe that? I'm on my eight project in a month and a half! First it was the essay about or summer, then the presentation on meteorology, then the poster about The Cay (Don't read that book, it's terrible), then we had the giant math packet, then the explorer debates, then the parts of speech thing, then a model on cells, and now a book report. I wish Jack could freeze the teachers feet in place.

Well, time to get a book.

Once I had stepped through the doors of the library near the circulation desk, it started to feel chillier. I could almost see my breath! And was that snow near the self scanner? Turning around, probably looking really stupid, I saw out of the corner of my eye...

"Jack!"

He was here! He was really here! I can't believe it! It's only October and he has only come by about five times. Why was he here? Oh well, it doesn't matter. But Jack Frost is here!

"JACK!" he turned around as I called his name again. Unfortunately, some other people were turning towards me as well, the kid shouting into the "air".

"Hi Jamie!"

I started walking towards some random rows of shelves an he followed, "What are you here for. It's only October?"

"I was... bored."

"WHAT?"

Some librarian shushed me. I whispered, "But you're Jack Frost. How can you be bored?"

"North wants to have a meeting and I am trying to escape it. So I came here and read a little."

"You can read?"

Jack face-palmed at this, "I'm only 317 years old. I know how to read."

Stupid Jamie.

"So," Jack continued talking, "What brings _you_ here?"

"I have to find a book for a book report."

"Oh. Didn't you just have a project like two weeks ago? Wasn't it the parts of speech thing?"

"Yeah, I hate school so much."

"I did too."

"You went to school?"

"Jamie, I lived in colonial times. Of course I went to school."

"Oh, right."

How can I keep forgetting this? Maybe it's just the awkwardness of meeting Jack in the _library_ of all places. But I still need to find a book. "Any recommendations? For a book?"

"Umm... Yeah! The Maximum Ride series, by James Patterson! It's pretty good and there's this one character that kind of seems like me since he's bl- I mean, since he is kind of forgotten but it pretty awesome."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. They only have the first book though. But only one book's needed for a book report."

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Well, I'll be going now, don't want to accidentally freeze Burgess before winter comes."

"Stop by soon!"

"I'll try!"

And with that he walked out of the doors and I saw him through the window fly into the sky, heading north. Wait till my friends here about this!

Okay, now to find a book. Would it be in the young adult section? Jack is _technically_ a young adult, so he would probably be interested in books over there.

I walked over to the shelves of young adult books. _L... M... N... O... P!_ Bending over I looked around for Maximum Ride.

Aha! There it is. But wait, they don't have the first one. Jack said they did.

"Excuse me?" I whispered to the librarian, _not_ the same one that shushed me, "Do you have the first Maximum Ride book here?"

"Let's see..." she started typing some stuff in on the keyboard. Then she made several thinking noises until...

"Yes we do have it. No, wait, it's only in braille. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Jack said they had the first book in the series. Did he mean in braille? And if he did, why? Is he blind?

* * *

**The smart one is an eleven year-old. With barely any evidence. You just got burned Guardians.**

**I also acknowledge that this is a bad chapter. And due to the fact that I basically murdered the characters with OOCness and that I am losing inspiration, I'm going to take a break from this. Only a week long, so I'll be back on the 18th. Sorry to do this to ya.**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME: Anybody want to right an angsty story about Albus Severus Potter? Because I _really _want tp read some that are like family angst and I am too lazy to write one.**

**Remember, I'm coming back on the 18th. Plus, I am going to start a DP ATLA crossover soon.**


	7. Pyramid of Elves

**I am BACK from my glorious "vacation"! Well, it was basically just a long game of Procrasination, but I'm back!**

**Oh, and I know this is a little late by like a few hours, so here is my excuse: I was eating a sandwich and it had ham. I can't write like that.**

**Okay, so that might be true, but I was chatting with .ryder and that came up in our conversation. And she's like my senpai. So, SENPAI NOTICED ME! And no, I do not watch Free, I am on tumblr. ****And without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm coming clean. I don't own Dreamworks**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Once I had flown away from the Burgess library, I thought of something. A very _important_ something. I knew about the availability of the braille versions of the Maximum Ride series, but no the _regular_. Meaning, my information I gave to Jamie might be wrong. And Jamie's a smart kid, so he might have been able to figure my secret out.

_And it is all because of the damn meeting__..._

Well, it is! And I know I've said it before, but it is! And my plans to stop the meeting have failed as well. The one with Sandy and the one with Jamie. Well, I can always get North to cancel the meeting.

* * *

**North's POV**

It has been a day since I told Jack about the meeting. Hopefully, he told the other Guardians about it too. I remember that Bunny likes to plan things. He is a very strange Pooka. Not only because of that, but he believes Easter is more important than Christmas!

Christmas! That's in a few months! And we are a little behind schedule because of the Battle of Burgess. I should probably get some extra help then. But the elves are useless. They are totally reck-

_ZAP!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three of those pointy-shoe'd creatures electrocute themselves with some Christmas lights that were lying about. Why do I even have them in my workshop?

Never mind that, I still need the extra help. All the yetis are doing their hardest, Bunny is preparing for his silly little holiday, Tooth has all of those Teeth, Sandy is taking care of the children, and Jack is...

"IDEA!"

Something large and hairy hit my arm and I heard some Yettish. It was Phil. Phil is a very helpful yeti, no? I had accidentally hit him while I was gesturing the idea. Well, he didn't knock, so...

"How many times do I have to ask you to knock?"

Phil facepalmed _"Jack Frost's here."_

"He is? Vait! Vhere is he?"

_"Near the elves."_

"Vell, Jack Frost and elves are similar, no? They should go along great together, become friends. Am I right?"

_"Jack's making a pyramid out of elves."_

"That's no problem. He's only stacking the elves upon each other, no? That's no problem."

Phil kept on staring at me strangely, like _I _was stacking elves upon each other. That would be a disaster if that were to happen. Especially if it were Jack-

Oh no. It's Jack.

Dashing out of my office, I think I hit Phil again as I heard some swears in Yetish. But we can't waste time!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As I was just about to complete my Great Pyramid of Elves by balancing the last elf on top as a key-elf, I heard the doors burst open along with the sound heavy boots coming over to my direction.

_Yes! North's here! Now I can ask him to call off the meeting!_

"Jack!" North bellowed, "You can not just make elf pyramids since you are the Guardian of Fun, even if you are bored."

"But it's fun..." Wow, I sounded _really _whiny.

"Ugh..."

I felt kind of guilty now, like a little kid. I don't _mean _to cause trouble, it just finds me. I was probably looking down at the ground now, but how am I supposed to know? I'm blind!

He started speaking again, "Look Jack, things are busy now and I need some extra help. Plus, you obviously came here to do something else that play with the elves, no, so vhy are you here?"

"Um... It's about the meeting..."

"Vhat about it?"

"I..." _How do I phrase_ this? I grabbed my left arm near my elbow and bit my lower lip. _Just tell him the truth Jack, you can do that, _"... Just don't feel comfortable with sharing about myself. I was alone for _300_ years, and I think that's just made me really anti-social and kind of shy. So, could you call it off?"

Okay, so that was more like the partial truth.

North now started sounding _really _fatherly, "Jack, ve Guardians know you've been alone and have some socializing problems, but this meting vill help!"

I really wanted to say "no", but what came out was, "I guess so..."

"Now, vhy don't ve go help out the yetis?"

"'Kay."

He started walking towards the door, and I followed. I mean, how bad can helping out with Christmas preparations be?

* * *

**North's POV**

I think this meeting will help Jack. And this Christmas preperation will help too. Even though he acts confident, he's actually quite shy. It was only seven months ago that he got his first believers, and they are his _only_ believers.

But now he's opened up more. So Jack's progress is quite good, especially now that he has his memories back. I feel sorry for him, 300 years of not knowing. Poor Jack.

"Vell, time to work! You can go help some yetis paint those robots. Remember, make them red and-"

"Uh... North?" I saw Jack looking up at me, obviously worried about something.

"Yes?"

"Can I do something else than paint the robots?"

"Vell, the yetis do need some help with making the guitars and other stuff."

"Anything else?"

"Vhy?"

"Well... Um...I'm just going to leave now..." And with that, Jack just started walking away from me. I was about to grab him so I could ask more, but he flew away before I could get to him.

Why? Why did he leave? I want to help him, but I need to know first.

* * *

**Hopefully, that was a little more angsty than previous chapters. Well, it was, but the writing quality was a little better, even though it's like the second-shortest chapter after the prologue.**

**But, I'll be back next week with a new chapter, and after that comes...**

**THE MEETING!**

**So, yeah! ^_^**

**Oh and, if you find any typos, point those out to me, because I can then update this chapter to make it error-free.**


	8. The Meeting part 1

**PASTA!**

**Yeah, this chapter's late. Like severely late. Like 15 days late. And I just started watching Hetalia. and I finished Kuroshitsuji. And I got back into Shugo Chara.**

**But it's here! So that must count for something, right? Plus it _is _the meeting Part _1_ out of two, so the wait must be worth it, right? Please say yes. I am so sorry. **

**Anyways, it has finally arrived. The moment we've all been waiting for. And if you just started reading this after I uploaded this chapter or this fanfic is finished, the you are lucky. I know the pain of these people in their waiting for the moment to come. But of course I have to make this two parts to annoy you people.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am only thirteen. I can't own a company. I don't own DreamWorks. Still wish I did though.**

**And now, let the Meeting begin! Well, almost begin.**

* * *

**North's POV**

I lifted the handle, turned it, and pushed it in, signaling the Aurora Borealis. It had been a week since I had first brought it up to Jack, and I haven't seen him since he flew off when he came back, trying to get me to call of the meeting. He might try to evade it again so...

"Phil!"

The yeti poked his head around the corner, looking into the globe room. Of course, he stared at the globe and the aurora Borealis. Probably thinking Pitch was back or that I felt something in my belly.

"Don't vorry Phil, Pitch ees not back. Ve are just going to have a meeting for us Guardians."

He sighed with relief. Couldn't blame him. If Pitch was back, who knows what he could do. But, we are not going to worry about Pitch.

"Phil! Pull some chairs into here. This might take a while."

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

"Tokyo, sector 23! Osaka, sector 7!" I called out to my fairies, starting the tooth-collecting in Japan now that is was night there. More and more fairies flitted by me, dropping off teeth until I noticed something...

The lights! Is Pitch back? But was it North's belly? Wait. The meeting's today! I totally forgot all about it! This means I can ask Jack some questions!

My curiosity has just been growing over the past week and I _really_ want to know what Jack was doing with his staff.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Baby Tooth, "Baby Tooth!"

The small fairy chirped in reply, seeing that she was needed.

"Baby Tooth, I need you to keep things in our while I'm gone at North's. It'll only be for a little while though, so keep things under control. Can you do that?"

She gave a fierce nod, then saluted. I wonder if she learned about saluting from Jack... Oh well, the meting awaits!

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

_2,489 googies..._

_2,490 googies..._

_2,491 googies..._

I was painting eggs to pass some time while waiting for the meting. So glad we're havin' one, ever since I saw Frostbite's eyes. They were all glazed over and glassy, even though the blue was that brilliant colour. But it just bugged me. Normal eyes don't look like that. It's not natural. **(You could say it's _supernatural!_)**

Slowly, an assortment of colours coming from the sky lit up my work space. Putting the egg I was painting down, I looked towards the Aurora Borealis. North's to be exact. Well, it looks like my wait for an answer in now going to be over...

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

As I traveled through the night sky on my dream cloud, giving good dreams to sleeping children, I thought of the meeting that was supposed to take place today. Well, it should start any minute now.

Five minutes later, I saw the glow of the lights signaling the meeting and started my way to North's Workshop...

* * *

**North's POV**

Within half an hour, all of the Guardians were here. Tooth was a little late, but flitted in quickly enough. Bunny was complaining about his feet and how he couldn't feel them. Sandy just floated around near the elves. But Jack wasn't here.

"Bunny!"

"Ya North?" and hopping over and stopped complaining.

"Have you seen Jack?"

"Naw. The last time I saw Frostbite was when he went to tell me about this meeting, and that was almost a week ago. The gumby left shortly after he got knocked unconscious."

Tooth piped in, "Last time I saw him was like Bunny. He went Tooth Palace to tell me about the meeting and to look at his memories. By the way, have you noticed anything odd about him?"

"Vhat do you mean by odd?"

"Well, he was tapping his staff around, as if he needed it to navigate. Might just be one of his quirks though.

There she goes again, with the quirks.

But Bunny spoke up, "I think I noticed one of his quirks. After he gained conscious, his hoodie was down and I saw his eyes. They were all glassy and swirly. It's not natural, North."

Sandy, who was listening on our conversation formed an image, made out of dream sand, of his beach hut and it covered in frost with Jack near it.

"He froze your hut?", asked Tooth.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Vell, since everybody here's ees talking about quirks, I think I may have noticed one of them, no? He didn't want to paint the robots."

"That's not really a quirk North, that's just Frostbite bein' stubborn and awkward."

"But you may be onto something!"

"I doubt it Tooth."

"Still..."

We continued this conversation of Jack's quirks and it occurred to me that it had been an our since I sent out the lights, and that Jack was still not here. He did say he loved being tossed in a sack..

"Bunny, Phil. Jack's still not here yet. Ve need him here, so can you bring him here? I'll let you stuff him in a sack."

He smiled at this, "Sure, North. I'll find that little bugger. But we're going through my tunnels."

"Tunnels aren't very fast. The yetis will help, so here's a sack and snow globe." I handed him the two items while he sort of scowled. Then he whispered "take me to Jack" to it and through it. Instantly, a portal with swirling colors was formed and he hopped through, with Phil following closely behind him.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Looks like the meeting's today. Which is just great. Maybe I can just lie on top of this snow bank in northern Canada forever. But that would get boring. Whatever. Better than the meeting.

As I stared at the sky that I couldn't see, the wind blew through my hair, as if it was nagging me to go to the North Pole. The Lights were probably in the sky, but how should I know? I can't see them.

"Why do I have to be blind? " I sighed as I rolled onto my left side. Great. I'm talking to myself now. Just great.

"But why? Couldn't Man in Moon fix that? Or does it help me? Well, it's even more annoying than NOT HAVING MY MEMORIES!"

I guess that's one of the reasons why I hated the moon o much Not knowing your place in the world or who you are is awful, but not being able to _see_ that world is even worse. And it's been like that for 300 years! Three hundred!

I heard some noise that I thought sounded familiar. It was the sound of…

A portal! They've come for me! Why does it have to end this way?!

I could hear Bunny tell a yeti, most likely Phil, too sneak up on me. It was just a whisper, but since I had advanced hearing that made up for vision, I could hear it like what regular speaking was. Well, regular for _normal _people.

"Um, Bunny? Are you trying to stuff me into a sack and toss me through a portal like you did to bring to North's workshop when Pitch came back? 'Cause that was not-"

"QUICK! TOSS 'IM IN!"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU-"

Before I knew it, I was in a sack again. Which is just great. Now we go through the portal...

The sound of the portal forming was heard once more. Yep. And now the toss...

* * *

_THUD!_

"Ow! Did you really need to toss me through the portal?"

"Sorry 'bout that mate," Bunny opened the sack and I tumbled out. He was probably smirking.

"You're not sorry."

"No, I'm not," he chuckled.

"Oh Jack! You're here! I knew you'd like being stuffed in a sack, said so last time, but you're here now. So let the meeting begin!" North announced, way too jolly. Seriously, how jolly can that man be?

I heard Tooth flit over to me, "So, Jack, why were you late? It was like you were avoiding us for the past week."

"Um… I… I just didn't really want to come to the meeting."

"Really? Why?"

"I just didn't really want to-"

North spoke up, "Enough chit-chat! Let's start this meeting off by me telling you why we are here today."

Sandy probably created a picture as if asking "Why?", because North responded, "We are here to get to know Jack better!"

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. This is _not_ going to turn out well. Nope. Not at all. None of it.

We all sat down in the chairs that were now in the globe room after I felt my way into one. Then, Tooth asked,"This is going to be so much fun! Isn't it Jack?"

I wanted to scream "NO! THIS IS _NOT_ GOING TO BE FUN!", but being the oddity that I am, I said this instead, "Uh… I guess so?"

"Okay," Tooth started to ramble, "So I've just been thinking of somethings I have wanted to ask you."

"Er…"

"Okay! So, I was thinking about your past since you look at your memories _really_ often and so I was just thinking that I don't know your name from when you were human, or where you're from, or what you looked like, or your age. But you're probably fourteen, you look like you're that old. And then I was also just thinking about what you were doing with your safe when you came by last week. So, can you answer those?"

Yes! Easy questions! "Well, my name was Jackson Overland, I lived in Burgess for the majority of my life even though I was born in Norway and lived there for five years, I looked the same as I do now except I wore colonial clothes and I was not as pale and my hair and eye color was brown, and I'm actually seventeen. I just look younger than I am. And what was the last one?"

"I was just wondering about what you were doing with your staff when you came by Tooth Palace."

Not such an easy question. "Uh... Well...I..."

Bunny interrupted my mumbling, "And what about your eyes? That was kind of weird."

"And vhy you didn't want to paint the robots," chimed in North.

Sandy probably mentioned something about freezing his hut.

I was starting to freak out now. Well, even more so. I could hear my heart rate increase and myself hyperventilating. This was not good.

"I-I can explain." It's because... Well..."

"They kept on talking even more now and it all started to blur together. Me, I was _really_ nervous.

"Eyes were swirly..."

"Couldn't tell colors apart..."

"Tappy-staff thing..."

"Frozen hut..."

"Might be color-blind..."

Their voices kept on getting louder and louder, echoing in my mind and I could feel my head pounding.

"Never seen his eyes..."

"Needed his staff..."

"Haven't seen you read a book..."

"But he's been to the library.."

"Can never find my office..."

The pressure was getting to me. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Maybe you need gasses..."

"Probably reads braille..."

"Like you can't see-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I'M BLIND!"

* * *

**Yep. I just did that. I just let the secret out. I just announced to the Guardians that Jack is blind. All within 1,930 words.**

**Now, I just want to say that we only have two more chapter left. Yes followers and favorites. Only two chapters remain. So, I will see ya guys next week! And I just want to point this out, but credit for the idea of using the sack again goes out to hidden frost! And credit for Norway goes out to Cat Girl 1995! Whoo! Thanks guys! And random thank you goes out to GigglingFangirl for being my first reviewer of this story!**

**Also, I will be starting a Maximum Ride fanfic about the week Iggy was at his parents, 'cause we need more of those, soon, so keep an eye out for that by following me!**

**Sayanora!**


End file.
